That Girl
by twilight-lover59
Summary: Flutter shy is a shy lonely girl with no friends, until a new girl with rainbow hair comes to town. Fluttershy's life will change and will it be for the better or worse? Humanized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first MLP story. This is a Flutterdash ship, I love them so much. They are also Humanized in this story because I find it easier to write. I hope you all will enjoy the story. Please Review. Thank you.  
**

_**That Girl**_

Chapter One

No, no, no, no, Flutter Shy thought as she was riding her bike to her first period. Her heart beating fast she began to pant rapidly as she raced against time. Flutter Shy hated to be late due to the fact she hated the unnecessary attention that kids received when walking in late to class. The stares are like sharp knives that stab so deep in your flesh. Flutter Shy was not one to appreciate the attention of others, she been going to Canterlot High School for the past four years now and she had not made a single friend. Plenty have tried to become friends with the young light picked hair girl but Flutter Shy didn't bother to return the gestures. Whenever she did try to communicate she was too soft spoken for anyone to understand what she was saying. Flutter Shy didn't like the fact that she was always alone but she has been alone for so long now she has just became equipped to it.

Flutter Shy finally arrived to the front of the school; she had already known the bell had ringed. She sighed in defeat knowing she did not make it in time like she had wanted. So she hopped off her bike and began to walk it to the bike rack. As she began to dig in her bad for her bike lock she could not help but notice a loud roaring of an engine. Curiously she glances over her shoulder to see who also was arriving late creating such a ruckus. She notice two girls parking a black motorcycle, one obviously looks quite young. Flutter shy's guess was she was a freshmen and the other was maybe a senior like herself. The young looking girl had this medium yet slightly short dark pink hair and was wearing a jean vest over an orange t-shirt with dark jeans in addition with a pair of black converse. Flutter Shy could tell the young girl looked upped to the older looking girl because the older one had the same length hair but only her hair was rainbow colored. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a baby blue shirt under jean that looked super worn out and black combat boots. They began to head toward the school building when flutter shy finally snapped out of her trance. She locked her bike and quickly headed to her first hour forgetting the two girls on the bike.

Flutter Shy walks in to her Advance English class instantly the stares began she dreaded the glares that burned her skin as they followed her to her seat. She looked at her teacher Ms. Cheerilee in hopes she noticed her walk in, Ms. Cheerilee noticed and gave her a light nod with a smile flutter shy smiles back. Suddenly the door open quickly and the girl with the rainbow hair walked in. Flutter shy was shocked she would have never guessed that this girl was remotely eligible for A.P. English. Ms. Cheerilee stood and warmly welcomed the new girl. "Hello dear welcome to A.P. English, I am your first hour teacher Ms. Cheerilee. What is your name and why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

The girl nodded and faced the class "Umm... Well my name is Rainbow Dash and I just moved from Cloudsdale and transferred from Wonderbolts Academy."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash you may take your seat." Ms. Cheerilee said cheerfully. There were two seats open one right in front and one right next to Flutter Shy in the back. Rainbow was about to take the front seat but hesitated and decided to sit next to the shy skinny girl that wore a yellow sweater that was two sizes bigger than her. Flutter Shy shifted uncomfortably in her seat not used to anyone willing wanting to sit next to her usually she is last resort. Rainbow Sat next to Flutter Shy and said "Hey!"

Flutter Shy replied in a soft pitched voice "Hi."

Rainbow did not hear the soft spoken girl and nice responded "Excuse me I did not hear you. May you please speak up?" Flutter Shy was about to respond when someone blurted out

"Don't bother she's not worth your breath to get to know." Flutter Shy ashamed she could not defend herself she sadly just put her head down acting like she did not hear them. Rainbow knew the light pink haired girl was embarrassed so she did not bother to proceed any further. The day was going by pretty fast Flutter Shy had went to her two other classes when it was now time for lunch. Flutter shy grabbed her lunch witched included a salad with apple and a milk. She walked to her usual lunch area next to the schools water fountain where all the animals hang around. No one ever comes to this spot during lunch because they are all afraid that the animals will try to attack them or there food. Flutter Shy has always loved animals so whenever she was at the fountain she felt like home. Flutter Shy was eating when she heard someone clear their throat. She quickly looked up to notice Rainbow Dash standing there with a tray of food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash was standing there with her food and Flutter Shy could not even look at her she was too embraced. So she began to collect her things and head for the exit she basically rushed past Rainbow Dash accidently pushing her to the side not even saying sorry Flutter shy was soon out of site. Rainbow Dash was left standing there wondering what in the world just happened. What did she do to make this tall lite pink-headed girl to be so upset? But before she can go in-depth thought. She was soon startled by a loud high-pitched voice that said " Hello their stranger! My name is Pinkie Pie but my friends call me Pinkie. How do, you do? Are you new here? Because I know everyone here and I've never seen you here before. And so if you are new here that means you don't have any friends and if you don't have any friends that makes me sad. And I don't like to be sad, so that means I want to become your friend. And it will be wonderific!"

"Umm. Hi. My name is Rainbow Dash. My friends call me Dash, yes I am new here and what ever else you said I did not understand so yeah sure I agree with… whatever you said. " Dash replied with a worried tone but still maintaining her yeah I'm cool tone. She was pretty frightened by the girls' very cheerful perkiness and freaky super big smile. But Rainbow could not get over how super pink she was. Every thing she wore was pink and a little bit too much pink for Rainbow Dashes taste. She had this Bright pink dress with balloons at the bottom of it. This blue cardigan, and some pink flats. She even had this dark pink super super curly hair.

"That is fantastic, we are going to be the bestest of friends but come with me so I can introduce you to one of my friends that I know for sure you will get along with." They began walking through the halls. Pinkie was greeted by every one it was as if she was the schools local celebrity. Eventually they were out side again, Rainbow and pinkie ended up sitting on the bleachers of the track and felid, waiting on her friend. As they waited Pinkie began to speak. "Well, I'm having a party this weekend you should really come. No in fact you have to come. Everyone will be there, if you haven't already noticed I am a pretty big deal." She began to laugh. Rainbow Dash just nodded and smiled still a little put off by the girls' perkiness. Hearing footsteps in the distance Pinkie and rainbow dash look to see who was coming. They see these two girls hand in hand. One girl had this long blonde hair with a cowboy hat on, wearing this open red plaid button up with a orange tank underneath. A pair of jeans that looked a bit worn out with some boots that had these three little apples on them. The girl she was holding hands with looked like a model. She looked as if she was from money totally different then the girl she was with. The girl dressed highly sophisticated she wore a white dress with white heels; she even had a light purple sweater around her neck. Her hair was also beautiful it was two shades of purple, dark with a light. She also so had this diamond necklace that the diamond in the center was huge then one smaller diamond on each side. Pinkie finally interrupted rainbows examination of the couple heading their way. " Hey guys! What is happening? I wanted to introduce to you my new BFF! This is Dashie! And Dashie this is Apple Jack and Rarity."

"Dashie in what tarn nations kind of a name is Dashie?" Apple Jack asked curiously.

"Apple Jack, dear don't be so rude. It is not polite to make fun of ones name. It is not her fault her parents decided to chose such a horrid name. So don't be so inconsiderate." Rarity said with a charmingly rude insult.

"Your callin' me rude and inconsider- what ever big fancy word you just said I think not. I simply said what kind of a name is Dashie. You're the one that insulted her by calling her name horrid."

"Ugh I can't believe what I am hearing right now. Are you implying that I have no care of one feeling? I think not!" Rarity began to walk away when Apple Jack grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. I'm sorry." Apple Jack said sweetly and a little flirtatiously while batting her eyes. Giving Rarity the puppy pout.

"Oh alright you win I will stay." Rarity replies giving Apple Jack a little peck on the lips. Rarity soon turn to face Rainbow Dash who seemed to be confused as to what just happened and Pinkie Pie who was on her phone that didn't seem fazed at all. "I am sorry you two especially you Dashie." Rarity says apologetically.

"Oh her name is not Dashie. I just call her that for fun, no her name is Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie says not look up from her phone.

"Are you kidding me we just had a big o'fuss about her name for nothin'?" Apple Jack replies upset.

"Any ways enough about the name lets get to know this Rainbow Dash. So Rainbow my dear where you from? How do you like your first day?" Rarity asked politely looking interested in what her answer will be.

"Don't answer that non' sense. Answer the really fun questions, like what do you do for fun? What sports do you play? Are you interested in any clubs? Do you work? Meet anyone else besides Pinkie?" Apple Jack asked enthusiastically.

" Well there is nothing really to get to know, I am just like everyone else around her. But I just moved from Cloudsdale and transferred from Wonderbolts Academy and well my firstday has been very…. Interesting." Rainbow says looking at Pinkie who was still texting on her phone. " And also I am a sports fanatic I play all the sports but the one I best enjoy doing is track. I love the wind in my hair, the rush of passing people by and the best part of it all I love wining. At the Wonderbolt Academy I was undefeated champ."

"Oh really; well, we will have to see about that!" Apple Jack exclaimed. "Because around here I am the best track star. One of these days me and you will have to race and see who really is the best."

"Your on! Get ready to eat my dust!" Said enthusiastically.

"We will see about that." Apple Jack replied with a chuckle. Suddenly the bell had ringed and it was now time for every one to head to class. " What class do you have next Rainbow? "

"Oh umm…" Rainbow said looking through her book bag for her schedule paper. Finding it and looking it over she says, " I have Earth Space Science with Mr. Nye."

"Oh Darling follow me I to have that class and I can introduce you to our other friend Twilight. She would be here with us but she has an exam due for her college course so she had to be in the library studying during lunch." Explained Rarity.

"Sweet. Well Apple Jack, catch you later. Pinkie I am sure to see you soon." Rainbow says as she waves bye to her new friends.

* * *

**Thank you Everyone for waiting so patiently. I will try to post sooner, it is just i have been back in school and not have had time. But i will try to post as soon as i can. Sorry there is not that much FlutterDash at the moment but it will get better promise. Please Review. Thank you have a nice day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rarity and rainbow Dash finally had walked in Mr. Nye's room and the class was still pretty empty. Mr. Nye was writing something on the board so rainbow went and introduced her self and showed him her class schedule. Mr. Nye welcomed her and told her where to sit. She was sitting right in front of rarity and some other girls who too had dark purple hair but this girl had a pink high lights in her hair also it was just straight and she even had bangs. She wore a white button up collar shirt and had a wool grey vest with a patch on it with a pink star that look like it was twinkling in night sky. She also had a purple and light purple pleated shirk. She wore long white socks and black church girl shoes. Right when Rainbow turned around Rarity introduced the girl sitting next to her. "Rainbow Dash my dear I will like to intro duce to you my dear fiend Twilight Sparkle."

"Hey, nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." Twilight spoke cheerfully.

"Yeah great to meet you too." Rainbow replied. Rarity and Twilight began talking about Pinkies Party.

" So Twilight sweetie will you be attending Pinkies delightful party this weekend?" Rarity asked.

"Umm I don't know if I will have time I have to study for my classes this weekend. You know I don't like to be tardy on any of my work. You know what happen to me last time I didn't have time to do my assignment."

"Yes. Yes .Yes. Understand but it will be fun and plus you can be able to talk to you know who if you go."

"You think he will come?"

"Of course he will. It is Pinkies party and no one misses Pinkies parties."

" I don't know what if I act a fool or do something embarrassing he will just laugh at me."

"Don't worry darling. You think to much, some times you have to go with the flow and just let things happen."

"Your right I will go. And I will go up and talk to him. Thanks Rarity you're the best." Twilight said thankfully.

"Phish posh darling it was no big deal" Rarity said smiling. " Rainbow are you coming to the party this weekend because you simply must?

"I really don't have a choice I know if I don't go Pinkie might hurt me and with her I know it will be a surprise. So yes I will be going to the party." Rainbow Answered.

"Magnificent! "

"So Rainbow Dash have you met any other people today?" Twilight ask curiously.

"Yeah there was…" Suddenly Rainbow cuts off seeing the girl from her English class and the girl sat right behind Rarity and twilight.

"Rainbow, Rainbow, hello any one there?" Twilight and Rarity say waving there hand right in front of Rainbows face.

"Oh umm… sorry there was umm…" Rainbow didn't know if she should say whom but she was curious about this girl so she decided to say "Umm HER it was HER." She began pointing secretly at the girl with light pink hair, as well as whispering. Twilight and Rarity both turn around and see flutter shy with her head down on the desk. "Turn around Turn around don't make it all obvious!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Twilight and Rarity both turn back around. Rarity begins to speak "Her? Flutter Shy?" she asked pointing her thumb back to the girl. Rainbow nodded. "She actually spoke to you?"

"Well yeah but not really. I could barely hear her when she spoke but when she was going to speak up, someone interrupted. Then she clammed up and just put her head down like she is now." Rainbow answered. Suddenly the teacher began to talk and Flutter Shy picked up her head and looked right at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Smiled at her and she smiled back, quickly she turned her head to face the teacher who began teaching. Rainbow Dash also turned to face the teacher and just kept on smiling.

* * *

**Hey everyone I know this chapter short sorry about that but i will make sure the next one is longer. Also I know the story is moving a little slow but it is all for the best. I hope you enjoy. Have a great day!v :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day was finally over and Flutter Shy was excited because she got to go help at the animal shelter like she did every Tuesday, Thursday, and weekends. But before she can go anywhere she had to go home and feed her own pet bunny plus get another set of clothes to change in to. She got home and out side of the neighbors house she saw a U-haul truck. paying no mind she went in, fed her pet, changed; then she was off again to the animal shelter. The shelter was also like a pet store people will come in and buy pet supplies and even adopt a pet without a home. The pet store had all types of animals and that's why Flutter Shy loved it so much she loved hanging with all her furry friends. Many kids from Flutter Shy's school came to the shelter to adopt a pet and still come frequently to buy supplies. Flutter Shy has always tried to help them but they would just ignored her and got to someone else for help. But today was different the owner was out of town so flutter shy was left in charge of the whole story this week. So when people come in they have to ask her so she was very excited to try to help the customers for the first time but she was still scared she will end up not being able to help because she was too scared. But she was going to look at the bright side of things. She went to the door and turned the close sign to open. She began feeding the animals then picking up and organizing the shelter. There were many slow days in the shelter and today was one of those days. Not one person came to the store. So the time was 6:50 P.M. and the store closed at 7:00 P.M. So since there was no one coming Flutter shy decided to close the shelter early. She began to gather her things when suddenly she heard knocking at the glass door. Frighten Flutter Shy peaked her head up above the counter to see who was at the door. It was the new girl from school. She quickly put her stuff down and went to the door to peak her head out to tell the girl they were closed. "Umm… We are closed know, come back tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. when we open again."

" What! Come on, please I really need to get food for our pet. I was supposed to get it earlier but I forgot and I don't want my pet to starve for my carelessness and I bet you don't either. Also the store doesn't close for another eight minutes. Come on, please!" Rainbow begged. Flutter Shy nodded and open the door wide open so Rainbow Dash can get it. Rainbow walked in and began to look around the shelter. After a minute or two Rainbow could not find the pet food she was looking for so Flutter Shy decided to ask if she needed any assistance. "Umm… do... you … need... Help…?"

"Ugh… yeah… I am looking for turtle food." She said with question still in her voice.

"Umm you do know turtles eat lettuce and plants also on the occasion if you feed it small little chopped carrots. So you are looking for stuff they sell at a super market. We don't sell those things." Flutter Shy replies.

"What are you kidding me? You must be Joking right?" Rainbow said frustrated.

"No I am not joking. I am so sorry about that."

"Well that's just great." Dash Said sarcastically.

"Well the super market should be closed right now but I can give you some vegetables from my house if you would like so your turtle can eat."

" Yes, please I would be truly great full."

"Okay. Well let me just lock up and you can follow me home." Flutter Shy said heading behind the counter getting her bag. Rainbow dash was already waiting out side the door as Flutter Shy locked up the shelter. "So did you umm… walk here? Flutter Shy asked unlocking here bike.

"Ugh yeah my house wasn't to far from here. So I decided to go for a run and get the pet food." Flutter Shy looked at Rainbow Dash and didn't even notice the she was wearing a white girl muscle shirt with baby blue shorts and some running shoes. "Umm can I ask you something?" Flutter Shy asked timidly.

"Sure go for it." Asked gladly

"If you have a pet turtle how do you not know what it is supposed to eat?" She asked trying not to be coy.

"Ah well you see, I never do the shopping for the pet food my little sister does that when she goes with my dad. But since we just moved here, my dad was working on the house and my little sister was out with her two new little friends. So, the job was left up to me and well… you see how WELL that went." She chuckled. Flutter Shy chuckled as well.

" So how was your first day?" Flutter shy interestedly asked but suddenly regretting, do to the fact she just remembered how she ditched Rainbow during lunch.

"My first day was very interesting. I met a very bunch of interesting characters. I was even invited to a party."

"Well that is nice. But it looks like we are here."

"Wait... That is my house next door."

"You're the new neighbor we just got? Well I guess I should have knew." Flutter Shy said dumbfounded.

"Sweet we are neighbors, so you can help me with this turtle sometime." Dash said giggling

"Sure" Shy laughed, "Oh umm let me run in and get the food." Remembering. Flutter Shy ran in and came back out real quick. "Well here you go."

"Thanks Flutter Shy. I really appreciate it." Dash said gratefully.

"Oh it was no big deal. We don't want the little gut to starve do we?" shy said sweetly.

"Yeah your right. Well I am going to go feed this little guy. So I will see you in class tomorrow? Oh… wait we don't have school tomorrow. Ugh how about you give me your number and I will text you so we can hang." Rainbow say giving Flutter She her phone so she can put in the number.

"Umm… well I work tomorrow." Said typing her number in.

"Not all day do you" Dash says getting back her phone.

"Well no but…" Shy says looking down at her hands

"But no buts. We will hang out. You don't want to leave the new girl hanging by herself do you?... Well go to go. See you TOMORROW!" Not giving Flutter Shy a chance to reply Rainbow Dash was already at her house heading in the door. Flutter shy happily heads in side to her room and grabs her bunny Angel, lays down with a huge gin she hears a noise from her phone. It was a text from Rainbow. [Hey it is me, Dash. Wat are ur wrk hrs 2morrow? :) ]

[I go in 9 and get out 3. :) ] Flutter Shy sends.

[I will be there when u get out. Save my #. See u 2morrow. ;D] Rainbow replies.

[See u then :D] Flutter shy replies. Then saves the number under Dash.

* * *

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Can't Wait till chapter 5! So excited! Review and enjoy! :D**


End file.
